gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sufficiently Awkward
}} "Sufficiently Awkward" is the thirty-sixth episode of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past with Danny on Game Grumps. Game Progress Danny makes more progress in Ganon's Tower, even collecting the Big Key and shortly after the Red Mail at the start of the episode. Putting to rest a concern that Arin had, he enters a room that requires a very advanced and innovative trick with the Pegasus Boots that seemed impossible to reach. He finishes the episode by defeating the Lanmola mini-bosses. Collectibles * Red Mail Discussions Danny opens up the episode by telling the viewers how dumb it was to get lost at the Armos Knights because all he had to do was go up one room to get the Big Key instead of going left. However, when he opens up the big treasure chest without knowing what treasure is inside, he inadvertently obtains the Red Mail, which he didn't want even though it lessens damage more so than the Blue Mail, since he liked Link's blue color scheme better. Regardless, he sucks it up and keeps the Red Mail. Arin wonders what it would be like if someone tried to cosplay this version of Link's outfit with the purple hat and red clothes. Arin once again brings up the location that seems impossible to get to because there's a bottomless pit separating it when Danny reaches it and he remembers never being able to do it since he first found it during his childhood back in his school years. He looks up how to reach it on Zelda Dungeon (it's done by ramming into nearby blocks with the Pegasus Boots to send Link flying back). The room in question is full of Fairies, and Arin feels very relieved to have the long mystery resolved. This leads to a conversation about how gamers today take information about games on the internet for granted. Arin brings up the rumor of Sonic and Tails being in Super Smash Bros. Melee as an example. Arin makes fun of Final Fantasy Mystic Quest and how Japan seemed to disown it by calling it "Final Fantasy USA" when Danny mentions going on a telephone hotline back before the age of the internet walkthroughs for hours trying to progress through the game because he couldn't find certain things. Trivia * This episode was delayed for a day- it did not air on June 25th because the Grumps took time to celebrate Danny and Ross's two-year anniversary of joining the channel and instead aired a special one-off with a message from both of them, X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse. * In the Gameboy Advance version of A Link to the Past bundled with The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, there is a bonus dungeon called the Palace of the Four Sword that also has a puzzle requiring the player to dash into a stone block with the Pegasus Boots and use the recoil to knock Link over a chasm. External links Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes